


The Demon's Keeper (Rin Okumura x Reader)

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Rin Okumura is a hot headed demon who is hard to keep under control, only one person seems to be able to do it better than anyone, Y/N. For that, she’ll be known as the Demon’s Keeper, but what exactly does that entail for them?
Relationships: Okumura Rin & Reader, Okumura Rin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	1. Part One

Our nightly ritual of sitting on the swings at the nearest park was rudely interrupted when a certain black haired hot head caught sight of some kids preying on some birds. His eyes filled with anger and I grabbed onto his hand, trying to get him to stay back. “Rin, come on, don’t do this. Can we just have one night where we don’t have to pick a fight with someone? Please?”

Rin pulled his hand from mine. “Do what you want, but I have to help those animals. Look at them, they’re helpless.” 

One of the boys, the one who looked like the leader, was pointing an arrow straight at the group of what seemed like pigeons by the jungle gym. The boy pulled the trigger and an arrow shot straight through the bird. I turned my head and hid my face. How could someone do that to a helpless little animal?

Rin looked from me to the bird, growing more angry at the situation as he saw my discomfort. Another arrow was put into the bow and that’s when he took action. Rin hollered to them. “Hey, what do you think you’re doing?!”

The boy turned to face us and aimed the bow and arrow toward us instead. Before we could move he shot the arrow. I gasped loudly as the arrow landed an inch from Rin’s face, sticking into the tree that the swings hung on. Rin growled and the boy provoked him. “Get out of my face. I’m just getting rid of these useless pests that just swarm, eat, and crap everywhere. So just shut the hell up.” The boy next to him loaded another arrow for him. 

I never had a chance to grab the sleeve of his jacket before Rin was barreling toward the kid, fist in the air. I tried to snap him out of it before something went wrong. “Rin, stop! Don’t do it!” His fist connected with the kid’s face and he hit the ground. 

The kid backed away from Rin and I ran toward them. I grabbed onto Rin’s arm and hid slightly behind him. The two boys beside the leader grabbed his arms and helped him to his feet. The boy looked at Rin both in terror and in anger. “What kind of demon are you?”

They started to walk away and Rin looked at them. “Who are you calling a demon? You assholes are way more demonic than me.”

Rin wiped his nose on his sleeve of his free arm and looked down. Blood tinted the end of his jacket and there was some drying on his nose. He looked toward me. “Oh crap, I did it again.”

I grabbed his face in my hand and took a tissue out of my pocket with the other, wiping his nose and kissing the end of it. 

“What am I doing Y/N? …Damnit.” He sighed and looked up as the birds he saved flew away. 

“You’re speaking up for what you believe in… even though I tried to stop you.” I smiled at him and giggled. 

He put his hands on my waist, turned me around, and started walking forward. “Let’s head back to the Monastery before the old man wonders where we are.”

* * * * * * 

When we got back to the Monastery we were greeted at the front doors by none other than Shiro Fujimoto. When he spotted the cut on Rin’s face he didn’t look pleased. “What happened to you?” He pulled his glasses down his nose some to take a closer look. 

Rin turned his head so he couldn’t see it. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Shiro looked at him with intent. “Into the chapel, now.” I started to turn to walk to our bedroom when he spoke again. “Both of you.” I sighed and the both of us followed him in, sitting in the pews near the front. Shiro looked over at Rin. “Into the confessions booth, no if, ands, or buts.”

Rin groaned and went into one side of it, Shiro sitting in the other. I watched from the pew across from the booth. Rin looked more annoyed than I had seen him in a long time. Rin rested his face on his chin and stared at me as shiro spoke to him. “Oh straying lamb, confess thy sins with true sorrow and pray for forgiveness.”

Rin blew out a breath. “Yeah? Why should I? I haven’t done anything wrong.”

“Where did you get that cut on your face?”

And this is the point where the stories started. “I tripped going down stairs.”

“Your clothes are a mess.”

“It was a mother of a fall.”

“And that trace of a nose bleed?”

“Yeah, well, when I fell, I bumped smack into this super hot chick, and I-”

Rin didn’t even get to finish his sentence before Shiro came running out of the booth, standing in front of me, frantic. He turned back to his son. “What? Let’s go after her! Show me where she is, Rin!

Rin gulped. “Crap.” 

Shiro reached into the booth and dragged Rin out in a headlock. “You moron!” Rin wiggled in his arms. “You got into another fight. Admit it.”

I stood up from the pew and started toward them. “Shiro, you’re choking him.” I bit my lip nervously. It wouldn’t be the first time that Shiro had done this and Rin had passed out.

“Why must you always brawl?” Shiro squeezed a little harder. 

Rin fought back. “Let go of me you old fart!”

Shiro let go and turned around. “I just received a disturbing phone call from you employers. They told me they have no need for a delivery boy who doesn’t bother to return”

Rin stood up and stepped next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. “So what? Big deal. There was no way I could cut it anyway. As if a guy like me could ever hold down a job.”

I looked over at him and smacked him in the back of the head. “Don’t be a baby Rin!”

Shiro chuckled at me. “I knew I liked this girl for a reason.” He got serious again as he spoke to Rin. “Y/N is right. A day will soon come when you must leave this monastery and strike out on your own. And as your guardian it’s my duty to see that you do so. You can’t rely on Y/N for everything when you leave here. Or do you just want to become a priest and run this monastery?”

Rin looked offended. “Take over this crappy church. Dream on.”

We all jumped when Yukio, Rin’s twin brother, walked into the room and spoke. “Dad? I’m all done getting myself ready to move out. All that’s left for me to do is carry out my luggage.”

Shiro smiled at him. “Well done, son.”

Yukio smiled at us. “Welcome home you guys!” He looked over at Rin. “Get into another fight.”

Rin looked away from him in anger. “Shut the hell up.” I smacked him in the back of the head again. He shot a glare at me. “Ow! Would you quit doing that?!”

“Would you be nice to your brother for once?”

Rin said nothing and the monks behind us spoke as they cleaned the windows. “I swear, for a couple of twins, those guys couldn’t be more different.”

They struck up a conversation without realizing we were listening. “Yukio might be the younger one, but he doesn’t act like it. He’s great at sports, always gets straight A’s, and he’s about to start his freshman year at True Cross Academy.”

“Meanwhile his big brother’s only accomplishment is causing trouble.” They looked over at us. “Rin,” Rin tried his best to ignore them. “You should really try being a little bit more like Yukio and start straightening out your life.”

My eyes grew wide as the other one spoke again. “And you should probably start taking better care of that girl you have on your arm, if you don’t, a good guy like Yukio is going to take her away.”

Rin shot around to stare at him. “I said just shut up!” The furnace next to the two cleaning the windows shot out blue flames, almost like it had been activated by Rin’s anger. 

I jumped and looked at Shiro and Yukio. Shiro ran toward the furnace, spouting things about it being junk and needing to be replaced, but I was skeptical. I looked up at Rin who was still staring at the two men and then looked toward Yukio.

Shiro left the room a second later when another monk came in to tell him that someone was here to see him. He turned before exiting the door. “Yukio, Y/N, please tend to Rin’s wounds.”

We both looked over at him and spoke together. “Yes sir.”

* * * * * * 

As Yukio put rubbing alcohol on Rin’s cuts on his hand he whined like a baby. I chuckled at him. “That stings!” 

Yukio continued without faltering. “I’m almost finished. Suck it up Rin.”

Rin looked toward Yukio’s boxes that were packed near the dining room table. “So you’re moving into the dorm, huh?”

“Yeah, well, since school starts next week and all. I’ll be saying goodbye to sixteen years in this place.” 

I looked over at him. “We’re gonna miss you Yuki.” 

“Don’t make me sound like a baby Y/N.” Rin spat.

“Don’t try to sound so tough you big baby.”

Yukio chuckled at us. “I’ll miss you guys too.”

Rin changed the subject some. “So I guess that makes this the last time you’ll be treating my injuries”

Yukio laughed. “What I become a doctor I’ll give you all the treatment you want… for a fee of course.”

Yuiko amazed me. He had everything together, he knew exactly what he wanted in life. I loved Rin, but he didn’t know what he wanted in life and tended to just go with the flow. “Being a doctor’s always been your dream, hasn’t it Yuki?”

“It has.” He smiled at me. 

Rin held up his bandaged hand and showed it to me, praising his brother. “Then go for it, I’m sure you’re gonna make it.”

“Listen, you guys are gonna be alright without me, aren’t you?” He looked concerned. “You’re going to be able to keep this guy in line right Y/N.”

I gave him a weak smile. Goodbyes sucked. “Probably about as well as I do now. But we’ll be okay Yuki, don’t worry about us.”

Rin didn’t take it the same way as I. “What’s up with that? Are you gonna lecture me too?”

“I’m just worried, that’s all, and not just me. Dad’s worried too, and so is everyone else here. I mean, you’re getting into fights every day. And you can’t seem to hold down a part time job for very long. You can’t even see how worried your own girlfriend is about you, Rin.”

Rin looked over at me with an apologetic look. “I’m really stressed about all that too. I know I’ve got to pull it together, and fast, but I…”

Yukio sensed the tension as Rin fell silent. “I’m sure you’re just being tested in a way, Rin.”

“By who?”

“God, of course.”

Rin’s face dropped some. “You know, you’re starting to sound just like the old man.” 

A couple of apprentices came into the room and spoke. “There you are Rin, we heard that the Southern Cross Shopping Mall is hiring part timers!”

“Yea?” Rin seemed confused. 

“We called and they want you there right now for an interview!” 

“What?” Rin was getting angry again. “How dare you call them without telling me!”

“You better hurry, you can borrow one of my old suits for the interview!” The monk threw a box at him. 

Rin caught the box over his head. “I need a suit to interview for a part time job?”

Yukio cheered up some. “What do you say?”

Rin scratched his head. “Looks like there’s no way out. 

* * * * * * 

As we sat in our bedroom Rin struggled with the tie on the suit. I stood up and walked toward him as he squirmed with anxiety and annoyance. “Rin, let me see it.” I reached for him. 

“No. I can do it. I’ll figure it out. I don’t need your help with everything. I have to be someone you can rely on as well. I have to take care of you.”

I sighed. “Don’t let what that guy said in the chapel get to you. I’m not going anywhere Rin. As unorganized as you are in your life I couldn’t see us any other way. I wouldn’t want you any other way Rin Okumara.” I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

He smiled back at me and put his hand under my chin, lifting my head up to him. He put his lips on mine and spoke. “I love you too Y/N L/N.”


	2. Part Two *NSFW Ahead!*

Rin threw the tie to the suit onto the bed next to me and groaned. “I’m never going to get this stupid thing on.”

I chuckled at him. “Go ask the old man for help then, you’re never going to learn how to put on a tie if you don’t ask for help Rin.”

He crossed his arms and looked away from me. “I don’t need the old farts help.”

I sighed. “I beg to differ Rin.” 

Shiro walked by our bedroom, stopping as he got to the doorway since we had left it open. “Why are you wearing a suit?”

Rin froze and turned around, nervous to tell Shiro, afraid he would tell him he’d never make it. “Oh, uh, well… they hounded me to go to this interview so I’m borrowing this.”

Shiro crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. “No necktie?” He motioned toward the tie, still laying next to me.

I crossed my legs. “He won’t wear it.” I shrugged as Shiro’s eyes slanted.

Rin balled up his fists as he spoke. “Going tie-less is in for your information!”

Shiro laughed at him. “You don’t know how to knot one, do you?” He reached out. “Y/N, hand it to me. I’ll show him how.”

I stood up and walked over to Shiro, placing the tie in his hand, then headed back to the bed. “Thank you, since I know Rin is too stubborn to ask for help.”

Rin growled a little before Shiro spoke to him. “Hold up your collar and button up that shirt.”

Rin did as he was told and Shiro started to tie the tie around his neck. “Really… I can’t believe what a hulking lout you’ve become. And to think… you were so cute as a small child, shouting daddy, play with me.”

Rin blushed as Shiro spoke of his childhood. “That was a long time ago.” Rin tried to keep his “manliness” intact. “And it would be damn, creepy if you thought a grown man was still cute.”

“Grown up? I don’t see any of those around here.” Shiro joked with him. 

Rin hollered as Shiro finished tying his tie. “Oh! Knock it off old man!”

Shiro pushed Rin’s head and pushed him backwards. “If it stings you such much then show me how much you’ve matured.”

Rin walked over to the bed and sat down with me. “Don’t diss me.” Rin pointed at Shiro. “I’m gonna prove to you that I can make it on my own without relying on Y/N! Gauge out those eyes of yours and watch me!”

Shiro laughed. “I don’t think I can gauge my eyes out and still watch you RIn.”

Rin crossed his arms and pouted some. “Shut the hell up.”

Shiro turned to leave the room, leaving Rin with one last sentiment. “Good luck Rin. I know you can do it.”

When Shiro was far enough away from the door Rin finally spoke. “I can’t believe he just said that. He’s never believed in me that much.”

I put my head on his shoulder. “He’s always believed in you that much Rin, you just never noticed because you’re oblivious to that kind of stuff.”

Rin kissed the top of my head. “I have to get going. I’ll see you when I get back.”

I lifted my head and kissed his cheek. Now was the perfect opportunity to question Shiro, and I’m gonna take it.

* * * * * * 

Shiro sat on the couch in the small living room that we had. I sat down on the opposite side of the couch, not facing the television, but facing him. Shiro looked over at me and stared with curiosity, not saying a word. He knew very well why I was there, but he didn’t want to acknowledge it. When he saw I wasn’t faltering he spoke up. “There’s something about Rin that I need to tell you Y/N, something that very few people in this world know about, something he doesn’t even know about.”

I got myself comfortable and continued to watch him. “Go on,”

Shiro sighed. “When Rin and Yukio were born their mother passed away in childbirth. That’s when I took them in. When Rin was born a blue aura of flames surrounded him, Yukio did not have this. You know what the blue flames symbolize, don’t you Y/N.?”

I nodded. “Satan….” I was trying to process what he was explaining. 

“Rin’s father is a demon Y/N, making him one as well.” Shiro held his hand out for mine. “You have to promise me something Y/N.”

“Anything Shiro.”

“You have to watch out for the boy. His powers can not be awakened. If they are then god only knows what will happen, or if we will even still have the Rin we know after.”

I gulped hard. “What do I need to do?”

“Protect him in any way you can, keep his anger under control as best as you can. If anything ever happens that could bring out his powers I need you to follow everything I tell you to the letter and not falter.” Shiro let go of my hand and sat back again. “Yukio is going to True Cross Academy because he is an exorcist now, we all are here, we just don’t tell people that. Yukio received a temptaint from Rin when they were born, which gives him the ability to see demons.” Shiro sighed a little. “You’ve received the same from Rin as well Y/N.” 

“I don’t have any wounds of anything tho.” I was beginning to become confused, I had always thought you had to receive a wound from a demon to have a temptaint. Rin could be rough sometimes, but he had never hurt me like that.

“Temptaints can also come from illnesses Y/N. Do you remember when you had that horrible flu about two weeks after you moved into the monastery with us?”

“The one where I thought I was dying? Yea. All too well Shiro.”

“That was your temptaint. Rin gave it to you without him or yourself even knowing.”

The amount of things going through my head right now was crazy. It felt like it was spinning and there was nothing I could do to stop it. 

“The flames that came from the furnace earlier when Rin was angry were his powers. I know you saw them, and I saw the recognition in your eyes. Y/N, Rin is the son of none other than Satan himself.”

My head spun even more than it was before. 

* * * * * * 

I tried to block all of this out of my head as I sat in the kitchen. Everyone was getting ready for Rin’s arrival after work. He had gotten the job and we were having his favorite dinner, sukiyaki. If I didn’t think about it maybe I would forget it. Rin still hadn’t shown up, but I knew Shiro wanted to wait for him. Shiro sat at the head of the table and we all sat around him. Stomachs growled and I couldn’t take it anymore. I pushed my chair out and stood up. “I’ll go find him Shiro.” 

Yukio stood up and started to follow. “I’ll come with you.”

Shiro broke his silence. “Yukio, sit down. Y/N needs to handle this. She knows about him now, with you leaving, she’ll be his keeper from now on.”

Yukio nodded and looked over at me. “Bring him home Y/N.”

“I will.” With that I turned and walked out the door. 

I knew exactly where I would find the hot head. The park we went to most nights, on our swings. As I started to climb the hill I saw him. “I thought I’d find you out here.” Rin said nothing, but hung his head. “The sukiyaki will be all gone if you don’t hurry.”

“I wouldn’t be able to face anyone there if I went home.”

“What are you talking about Rin?” I walked to the swing next to him and sat down.

“I got fired. She said she couldn’t have a violent thug like me working in her store.”

“What happened Rin?”

“I don’t even know myself.”

I could feel my anger rising. The amount that Rin didn’t seem to care lately was getting to me. “Don’t give me that crap Rin!” I stood up from the swing and stood in front of him. “Everyone was so happy that you had finally found a job Rin. How could you drop the ball like that? You need to explain it so it makes sense to everyone!”

“Even if I did explain it there are things you don’t understand Y/N!” I didn’t say anything back to him. “Sorry.” He rarely even blew up at my like that in arguments.

I walked over to him and sat in his lap, facing him. He looked up at me and I could see the defeat in his eyes. “Why don’t we head home Rin? I know your dad is waiting.” 

Rin wrapped his arms around me and hugged me, burying his face into my shoulder. “Can’t we just sit here for a minute?”

I put my hand in his hair and combed through it, before putting my hand under his chin and tilting his head up to me. “Sure Rin, but then we have to head home.” I put my lips to his and that was all it took.

Rin let his emotions go. He sobbed quietly into my shoulder, holding onto me and bracing his feet so we didn’t fall off the swing. I put my hand on the back of his head and held him close, letting him get the stress of the day out before we head home.

* * * * * *

Finally, Rin stood up from the swing, holding me around my waist and lifting me with him. He allowed me to put my feet on the ground before he let go, still holding me against his chest.

When we walked through the entrance of the monastery gates Shiro was standing on the porch with a man. When he noticed us walk through the man spoke to Rin. “Are you Rin Okumura?”

Rin dropped his arm from my waist and put his hands in his pocket. “Who are you?”

“I’m Yuhi’s father.” He turned and a little girl was clinging to his side, peeking out at Rin and I. “I don’t know how to thank you for what you did for her.”

Rin walked faster over to them. “Is she okay?”

The man was truly grateful to Rin, for what, I didn’t know. “Thanks to you she only suffered a slight scrape.”

Rin looked down at Yuhi and smiled. “Well that’s good.”

“Yuhi’s always been a scatterbrained child. Tripping, falling down stairs, she’s never without fresh wounds.”

“You’re wrong, it’s not that the kid is scatterbrained. She’s being picked on.” Rin was desperate to get through to this man. “He’s pulling her hair, and snatching things away from her, you know?”

Shiro was intense now. “You saw this?”

The man stepped forward some. “Can you describe him?”

“I don’t know. It was someone like I’d never seen before. He was short, with a face kind of like a monkey.”

“Unbelievable… “ The man started to walk away, dragging Yuhi with him. 

Shiro hollered after him. “Where are you going?”

“To the school,” he talked as he walked. “I need to contact the PTA and try to find out whoever it is that’s been bullying my daughter.”

Yuhi spoke up and started to pull back. “You don’t understand. I’m not being bullied by humans from my school. It’s the evil fairies.” The little girl looked terrified.

Rin was confused. “Fairies?”

I wrapped my arms around his and leaned against his back. This had to do with the demons, I could feel it. 

“They come into my bedroom late at night and make all sorts of awful things happen… and now they’re even doing it outside.”

The father calmed down a little. “Yuhi is a child with a vivid imagination. I’m afraid I’ve heard these fairy tales from her before. Lately it seems to be that she can’t distinguish her bizarre daydreams from real life.”

I felt Rin tense as I held him. “But they’re not daydreams.”

I tried to stop him. “Rin.”

“Why don’t you just believe her!? Who’s she supposed to rely on if her own parents don’t even try to get what she’s saying. Can’t you just-” Shiro punched Rin in the top of the head and he stopped talking and switched to groaning in pain. “What was that for?”

Shiro walked off the porch and over to the man and Yuhi. He knelt down in front of Yuhi and pulled a charm out of his pocket. He held it out to her. “Here, this is a four leaf clover charm, hold it and it will protect you.” 

Yuhi reached out and grabbed it. “Thank you father.”

Shiro changed his glance to the father. “Sir, I must urge you not to reproach your daughter. There’s no one else in the world she relies on as much as you, her own parents. “

The man looked disappointed in himself. “Let’s go home Yuhi.” She nodded and they started walking away. 

Shiro walked back over to the porch, looking straight at Rin. Rin was still rubbing his head from where he got punched. I unwrapped myself from him and stood beside him with my arms crossed, ready to scold him for almost making a fool of himself again. “Do you think that’s enough to convince him?

Shiro got to him to scold him before I did. “It’s about a million years too soon for you to be lecturing others. And by the way, for the foreseeable future, you’re grounded!’

“What?! Why!?

“Your ex boss from that part time job just left this for us.” Shiro reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. “A bill for all of the damage you caused to her store and goods.’

Rin and I looked at it and our eyes grew huge. “You’ve got to be kidding!”

“Rin! No sukiyaki for you!”

“No fair!” Rin hung his head in defeat. 

* * * * * * 

The comforter of our bed was nestled under my chin when Rin finally decided to get into bed with me. He pulled his shorts off, leaving him in his boxers, and pulled the blanket down, letting all the cold air from the outside world in. I tensed and grew annoyed. “Hurry up and get under here, you’re letting all the cold in.”

He chuckled and climbed under, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I snuggled in next to him and swung one of my legs over his lap. He placed his hand on my waist and rubbed up and down my side, from my hip to my thigh. “Get closer and you’ll warm up, it won’t hurt you any.”

I looked up and glared at him. “Not the point Rin.” 

He smiled. “I know.”

After we had laid there for a moment he grew tense. The day was still stressing him out, he might seem like he was okay on the outside, but on the inside he was fighting a battle with himself. I looked over at the clock that was in front of our television on the dresser. 12:15 A.M. Everyone had to be asleep by now. Rin put his hand under my chin and tilted my head, putting his lips to mine and grabbing my leg, pulling it toward him more as my lips matched his. 

Before I could object, Rin grabbed my leg and flipped me on top of him, leaving his hands on my waist as he spoke. “I could use a little stress reliever after today, doll.” Rin held my face in his hands and pulled my face down to his own. He wasn’t usually this aggressive, usually I always had to initiate things. I chuckled some and smiled. He wrapped his arms around me and rolled me back over, hovering over me. He took my wrists in his hands and pinned them over my head. He had a devilish look in his eyes, something I had never seen from him before. It made me smile more. 

Rin removed his boxers and spread my legs with force. He moved my underwear to the side and used his fingers to draw circles on my clit. I arched my back and he used his free hand to cover my mouth. “You know the drill Y/N. Silence, or we’ll get caught.” It was hard to stay silent when he was like this. 

He removed his hand and the ache stayed. I wrapped my legs around his waist and used all my strength to flip him onto his back again. If he finally wanted to open up like this then it was my turn to take charge. I could feel him growing more erect underneath me so I moved my underwear to the side and slid myself down onto him. There was a rush of pleasure with his entrance and I could feel his hip moving underneath mine. Rin held my waist up and took charge, not having anything to do with me taking over today. He thrust into me over and over, still keeping a hand over my mouth, knowing that I had never been the greatest at keeping quiet. He let out a couple of small groans as he went, but he knew mine would be nothing compared to that. I tipped my head back as I could feel myself getting closer to ecstasy. 

Rin could tell I was getting close so he grabbed me and pulled me down to himself, holding my body against his. “Go ahead baby girl, let it out.” His words sent me over the edge and as my walls tightened against him he got to his end as well, both of us releasing at the same time. 

He held me against him, still not letting me move. I buried my head into his shoulder and kissed his collarbone. “I love you Rin.”

He spoke as he tried to catch his breath. “I love you, too, Y/N.”

I un-straddled him and laid down beside him, knowing that any time the two of us would drift off to sleep, and hoping that tomorrow would make a better day for him.


	3. Part Three

Rin rolled over and wrapped his arm around my waist the next morning. He raised his head to look at the alarm clock to see the time and noticed there was a piece of paper sitting on it. He slowly stood up and my attempts to pull him back into bed were to no avail. He grabbed the paper and started reading it. He walked over to the window with it “Man that’s cold.”

My attention peaked with that so I sat up to look at him. “What cold?”

He lifted the bottom of his shirt, scratching his stomach, the small happy trail he had peeking out. “Yukio left, he couldn’t even wake us up and say goodbye in person.” Rin turned to stare back out the window when he stepped back a little. I stood up from the bed and walked over, noticing myself as well. There were small black things flying through the air, they looked like little black blobs with eyes and tails. “What’s that?”

I buried my face in Rin’s back. “I’ve never seen anything like that before.” Rin grabbed his sweatshirt and jeans, throwing them on while I did the same. We ran down the stairs of the monastery and out the door, spinning around. 

Rin couldn’t believe his eyes. “What the hell are these bugs?” They were everywhere, but when people were walking around in front of the monastery they didn’t even seem to notice them. 

“Why is no one else reacting to them Rin?” We both walked to the edge of the property and watched. “I don’t understand why no one else is seeing them.”

As we watched the small bug like creatures we heard a voice coming from down the sidewalk. “Okumura, my friend.” As we both looked over we noticed who it was. The kid that was shooting birds a couple days earlier was coming straight for us. “Do you have a second?”

Rin stared at him, growling some, not sure what he should do. They taunted him, his lackeys speaking next. “What’s the matter Okumura? You turn chicken on us? Don’t tell me you want to run away and hide behind your daddy. Or is your girlfriend going to save your ass this time?”

I tried to step forward and give them all a piece of my mind, but as I got in front of Rin he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him, wrapping his arm around my neck and growling at them more. “Let’s go.”

The group of guys started walking, looking for a deserted place for us to talk. As we followed I spoke to Rin quietly. “You shouldn’t be doing this Rin. What’s Shiro going to say? You’re supposed to be grounded, remember?”

“I’m not worried about the old man. This needs to be done.” He was growing angrier by the second, something I knew was never good when it came to Rin, but now that I learned more about him, I was afraid of what could happen.

When we all entered the alleyway the leader spoke to us. “Sorry about the other day, my hand just slipped, you know? Anyway, I wanna know how much you want.”

We were both puzzled now. “What?” Rin kept one hand behind me on my belt loop and the other in his pocket of his jeans. 

“My parents are somewhat famous you see. And as for me, I’m about to enroll in True Cross Academy. So I don’t want any unsavory rumors about me floating around.”

“You mean you’re going to the same prestigious school as Yukio? I see your problem.”

The boy laughed. “Now you got it. Consider it hush money, I’m buying your silence. You just have to keep this episode between you and me, and that girl too.”

Rin’s grip on my belt loop tightened. If anyone was protective of the people he cared about it was Rin Okumura. “Hah, you threw me for a curve there. Keep your money, I won’t tell.” He took his hand out of his pocket and grabbed another one of my belt loops with it, turning me around. “We’ve got a lot of things to do.” He pushed me forward, our queue to leave. 

The boy was getting enraged. He laughed in annoyance. “Just take the money. Everyone knows you’re so damn poor that you can’t even get into school without help.” Rin stopped walking and turned around. The boy was standing with a bill in his hand. “Take the money. That brother of yours, Yukio is his name? The only way he got into that school was by cramming like hell and getting a scholarship. Isn’t that right? I feel for you. Use this to help pay his tui-”

Before I could grab Rin to stop him he was running at the boy, cutting off his sentence with a punch to the jaw. As the boy hit the ground Rin spoke through his teeth. “Scumbag, you can say what you want about me, but never diss my family.”

The boy turned back at us, hollering. “Man that hurt. I wouldn’t try my luck if I were you!” When he turned back to us he had sharp fangs and his face had changed some. The black bugs that were flying around started to circle him. Horns started to sprout from his head and like in some horror movie his nails started to change into claws. 

Rin grabbed onto me and pushed me behind him. “I don’t know what’s happening, but stay behind me.” He stood more at attention and watched the boy, waiting for his next move. “If I tell you to run, you run.”

One of the boys with him ran behind Rin and grabbed onto me, the other two grabbing onto Rin and slamming him onto the ground, face first. I fought and fought against the boy, but he was so much bigger than me. Rin struggled under them. “RIN!” 

Rin struggled more. “Get your hands off her!” He tried to lift his arms to fight back. “If you hurt her so help me god. It’ll be the last thing that you do.

The boy grabbed a metal rod from a barrel that was on fire. The rod was red as he stepped toward Rin. “An eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth. I’m going to give you back twice the pain you caused me.”

I fought more. “Leave him alone!”

One of the guys with him seemed a little unsure about what he was about to do. “Woah, come on. You don’t really want to-”

Before he could continue speaking the young boy kicked him in the face, sending him flying backwards. “Shut up!” He knelt down and grabbed Rin by the hair, lifting his head. “Now where would you like me to burn you?”

I tried to bite the person holding me. “Stop it!” I could hear the panic in my own voice. “Rin! What do I do?”

“Your nose, your mouth, or perhaps your eyes.” He lifted his head and turned it so he could look at me. “And once I’m done with you I’m going to make you watch as I do the same to your little girlfriend.” The boy wasn’t human, I couldn’t believe what I was seeing or hearing. “A human barbeque!” He laughed manically. 

Rin started screaming. “GET AWAY!” The flames that surrounded the metal rod turned blue, just like the furnace had in the monastery. They grew so large that they blew all of the men around him away. Rin slowly stood up and walked toward the boy holding onto me. The boy shoved me forward as hard as he could and I stopped myself from falling. When I looked back up at Rin he was surrounded by blue flames. All of the boys ran off except for that one that had been taunting us. 

The young boy’s voice changed, it was almost demonic now. “Those blue flames are proof you are the true son of Satan.” Rin looked over quickly at him. He stepped toward me, but I pulled away some. Rin remembered the flames surrounding him and turned his body to completely cover me. “I was right.” The boy walked in front of Rin. “My name is Astaroth.” He reached his hand out. “Come with me, my young prince. Lord Satan has long awaited you.”

Rin wasn’t moving anymore. He just looked scared. “Satan has?”

A voice from behind us caught our attention. “Evil is in their hearts.” We both turned to see Shiro walking down the alleyway. I had never ever been happier to see him. “Oh lord, give to them according to their works and wickedness of their inventions. According to the works of their hands render unto them their reward.” Was Shiro going to exorcise this kid? “Thou shalt destroy them, thou shalt not build them up.”

The young boy grew agitated. “Curse those words! Damn you exorcist!”

Shiro smiled at him. “Blessed be the lord.” 

“I’ll rip that mouth of yours apart, so you can never mutter such filth again!” The boy turned his attention from him to Shiro and started running for him. 

Shiro didn’t even falter. “He hath heard my supplication.” The young man reached him and swung for him, Shiro dodged no problem. “The lord is my helper.” Shiro grabbed his arm and flipped the boy onto the ground on his back. “And my protector. Thou shalt perish.” The young boy started screaming and black smoke came pouring out of his mouth. The boy became unconscious and Shiro dropped him, looking at Rin and I. “Are you two alright?”

Rin’s flames subsided and I crawled over to him. Rin reached out a hand and helped me stand up. “Forget us, is that guy going to be alright?” He pointed toward the boy on the ground. 

“I exorcised the demon that had possessed him. He’ll come to in a moment.”

“Demon?”

“You guys can see them now, too. Can’t you?”

Rin looked around at the bugs and then back at Shiro. “All of these?”

“They’re called Coal Tars. They’re attracted to damp places and introverted humans.” Shiro looked at both of us with concerned eyes. “This world is made up of two dimensions joined as one, like a mirror. One is the material world that we live in, it’s called Assiah. The other is Gahenna, an empty realm inhabited by demons. Normally there can not be any contact between these two diverse dimensions, nevermind any travel between them, but having possessed all material substances in this world, demons are now intruding upon it.” 

Rin moved closer to me and grabbed my hand, he could tell how high my anxiety was in the moment. “What’s all that mean?”

“Thanks to this uproar they’ve learned of your awakening. Demons of all species will come after you for all sorts of reasons.” Shiro looked over at me. “Y/N, do you remember what we talked about the other day.” I nodded at him. “You must hide before that comes to pass.”

“Hold on,” Rin was so confused he was getting angry. “What are you saying? What demons? And what the hell do you mean by awakening?” He started yelling. “Just what the hell am I anyway?”

“You are not a human being Rin,” Rin grabbed my hand tighter, hurting it. “You are the son of a demon, born by a human.” Shiro grabbed both of our arms and started walking. “And now just any demon. The demon of all demons. You are… the offspring of Satan.”

Rin stopped walking and stared with his eyes wide at Shiro. Shiro let go of our arms and turned again. Rin didn’t move. I walked behind him and put my hands on his waist, pushing him forward, trying to get him to snap out of it. “We don’t have time for this Rin, we have to get moving.” He slowly started to walk. “We have to get out of here, snap out of it!”


	4. Part Four

I grabbed Rin’s hand and Shiro led us through the street. Coal Tars were filling the air, I had never seen anything like it before. Shiro exorcised them as we ran, trying to clear a path. “The road is unmarked for those without faith. The hand of faith will fling them from Jacob’s ladder.” More puffs of smoke as the Coal Tars disappeared. My brain couldn’t wrap around what was happening, but my body moved without me even thinking about it. I had to get Rin out of there. I wouldn’t let him be harmed. Shiro’s words the other day ran through my head… “Protect him in any way you can, keep his anger under control as best as you can. If anything ever happens that could bring out his powers I need you to follow everything I tell you to the letter and not falter.” I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. Come on Y/N, I need to focus. 

Shiro grabbed the door on the top of a roof and yanked it open, basically throwing Rin and I through it and slamming the door behind him. “You know, it’s not exactly easy to babysit at my age.”

Rin raised his fist. “Hey, who are you calling a baby.”

Shiro started running down the stairs. “Let’s get home as quick as we can.”

“Are you saying it’s not over?”

Shiro turned, a look of anger on his face. He wasn’t angry at us, angry at the demons who thought it was okay to try and harm his son. “I already told you, demons of all species will be coming after you.The sun will be down soon, that’s when the demons really become active.”

I grabbed Rin’s hand again and started dragging him behind Shiro as we ran through the building and back out onto the street. As we finally reached the gates of the monastery other monks were running toward us. They began to speak before we could even get a word in. “Welcome home!”

“How did it go?” Shiro slowed when we made it to the gate. 

“We purged all of the Coal Tars and I triple reinforced the spiritual barrier all around the monastery.”

We continued to walk toward the door, determination all across Shiro’s face. “Double it again. It surely won’t hold until morning. We are being attacked by a kinsmen of Astaroth.. I want the sewers doused with triple density holy water. Not a single one must be allowed to infiltrate.” 

“Yes sir,” He ran off, getting started on his orders as we entered the main room.

Loud bangs were being heard outside and Rin and I whipped around to look behind us. I grabbed Rin’s arm and buried my face. “Shiro, what was that?”

“Demon’s are trying to get in, the barrier is stopping them.” He was moving the organ across the floor and showed a hidden stairwell.He turned to us. “Come with me.”

We followed without hesitation and we approached a locked cabinet. Shiro unlocked it and held up a sheathed sword for us to see. “This is the Kouma sword, also known as Kurikara, the name of an ancient and legendary demon slaying sword. Many years ago I transferred your demonic powers to this sword and sealed the scabbard.”

Rin tensed in my arms. “Wait… my… powers?”

“This sword is more important than your life. It must never fall into anyone’s hands. Keep it by your side, even when you sleep. Remember, this must never be drawn. Once drawn your demonic powers will be awakened and then you can never go back to being human.”

Rin looked angry. “Hold on, if I’m supposed to be some kind of demon, then don’t tell me he’s one.” We both knew he was referring to Yukio.”

“Even though you and Yukio are fraternal twins, Yukio was underdeveloped and frail and proved too weak to sustain the power. You alone inherited these powers.” Shiro looked over at me. “You remember all that we talked about the other night?”

I nodded and tightened my grip on Rin’s arm. “Yes sir.”

Rin’s glance shot over to me as more loud bangs could be heard outside. He was clearly agitated that I was in the loop at all. “Did everybody know about this? That I’m not really a human being?” He started to shout. “That I’m the spawn of the devil! Why the hell did you keep quiet about something this important the whole time?!”

Shiro was getting angry with Rin. “I’ll raise you as long as you remain human. In order to keep you alive, you of demonic origin, it’s the one condition that had to be met.”

“Condition?” Rin and I spoke at once. 

“I needed to raise you as a human being. That’s why I chose to say nothing about the secret of you and your brother’s birth.” A crash was heard, it had such force that the entire monastery was shaking. “Come on!” Shiro handed Rin the sword and led us back up the stairs. 

When we got back up the stairs we noticed that the entrance had been completely demolished. The young boy Shiro had just exorcised was back, clearly posessed again. His horns were back and he looked even more disfigured than he did the first time. He had two ghouls in tow. “I’ve come for you my little prince. Let us return home to Gehenna.” He reached and grabbed onto Rin’s leg, his arm extending across the entire room. Rin hit the ground as he tugged him and the monks closest to the boy threw holy water on him, causing him to lose his grip.

Rin sat on the floor and I knelt down next to him. “Rin, are you okay?” 

Shiro grabbed us both by the shirt and threw us upright and into the wall. “Come morning the demons will taper off, you guys have got to leave now and hide yourselves where the demon won’t find you. Do you hear me Y/N?”

“Hide? Where are we going to hide Shiro?” I was panicked. 

Shiro held his cell phone out and stuck it in my hand. “There’s only one number saved in this. He’s a good friend, call him as soon as you two leave the monastery. I’m certain he’ll be willing to take you in and protect you.”

Rin tried to interject. “Hey-” He was cut off when Shiro gave him a huge shove and he tumbled down the stairs.

He looked at me and pointed down the stairs. “Keep him safe Y/N.”

I ran down the stairs to grab Rin and Shiro shut the door behind us. Rin broke free of my grasp and headed for the stairs, yelling to Shiro. “We’re not done talking yet.”

I grabbed his arm and tugged on it. “Rin, we have to go. We can’t stay here. We have to make it to the road and call this number.”

Rin fought and fought. “I’m not leaving!” He climbed back up the stairs and started banging on the door. “Let me out old man!” As he continued to hit the door over and over it finally came free. Rin ran through the opening and grabbed a pitch fork and threw it as hard as he could toward the possessed boy, his form was now gigantic. What had happened while we were stuck down there? He looked over at Shiro as the boy went flying backwards. “Like I said, we ain’t done talking yet you old fart.”

The demon spoke. “Young prince, what on earth,” 

The demon was cut off as Shiro spoke and slammed his foot into his chest. “Lord in heaven hang a millstone around his neck so that he may never again rise from the depths in hell, inhabited by Leviathan.”

It pleaded. “Stop!”

“Unable to see and unable to hear, imprisoned by eternal darkness.” It screamed and black smoke came pouring out of its mouth again, turning the boy back into his normal self. Shiro looked at the monks around him. “Bring the car around.” He looked down at the boy. “Someone brand this youngster with the mark of tetramorph and don’t forget to purify him.”

“Yes father.”

I interjected, they were clearly all hurt. “Wait a second, shouldn’t you take care of your own wounds first?”

“No,” Shiro turned to us. “Right now our first and only priority is to get you guys safe and into hiding. Don’t ever forget Rin, that the demons are coming after.”

Rin’s eyes turned to small slits as his anger started to get the best of him. “Is that right? So what you’re saying is that life would be a lot better if I was history?”

“No Rin!”

“Fine, I’ll be happy to bounce, you’d feel a lot better if I did anyway.” Rin grabbed my hand and started to lead me toward the door. 

Shiro ran after us. “Rin!”He grabbed Rin’s shoulder.

Rin turned and slapped his hand away. “Let go. You’re the one that wants to kick me out of here. You don’t have to tell me that I’m the screwed up son…. Actually, we’re not even related, so I’m the screwed up stranger, right?”

I grabbed his arm and tugged on him. “Stop it Rin!”

“Come on, why won’t he admit it!?” He looked from me to Shiro. “You’re just sick and tired of pretending to be my family. Or is it against your religion to say something like that? Or wait, is it that you want one last time to play the perfect dad!” As the next words left Rin’s mouth I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. “Give me a break. You’re not my father. You’re nobody to me. Don’t ever let me see you acting like my father again.”

Shiro went to open his mouth, but I stepped in front of him. “RIN, ENOUGH!” Shiro reached around me and planted a slap across Rin’s face. Rin didn’t speak after the slap, he just stood and stared at the two of us. I could feel tears running down my face, this wasn’t how today was supposed to go. I leaned forward and put my hands on Rin’s chest and buried my face in it. I could feel all my emotions welling up inside and tried so hard not to let them out. 

Shiro spoke. “It will be morning soon. Hurry, go get your things.”

Rin put his hand on the back of my head and held me to him. “Yea, okay.” He put his arm around my waist and started to lead me to our bedroom. What had just happened?

From behind us we heard a tumble, we turned to see the monks all running toward Shiro. Shiro was on his knees, clutching his chest. They started to yell for him. “Father Fujimoto!”

“Stay away!” He was shaking. “Don’t come another step closer to me.” The lights on the wall around us started to burst, glass shattering everywhere. 

It was dark now. Rin’s grip on my waist tightened as he pulled me toward him, the Kurikara sword held tightly in his other hand. “What’s going on?”

A demonic laugh came from Shiro as his body shook. “At long last, I’ve claimed this body as my own.”

Rin approached Shiro. “Old man?”

Shiro looked up at the two of us, he smiled, his teeth were sharp as daggers and we watched his ears turn long and pointed. “Finally, we meet, my long lost son!” Blue flames erupted around Shiro’s body as he stood up straight, laughing maniacally. Rin took his hand off my waist to shield his face from the heat. 

“What the hell’s wrong with you old man?”

The monks were in the corner, hiding behind a wall, trying to plan an attack. “He’s been possessed. Satan has entered him and taken over his body.”

Shiro looked at us. His voice had a demonic tone to it. “It’s exactly as he says. I am Satan. I am the ruler of Gehenna and your true father, but you can call me poppa if you want.” He laughed again. 

“Father Fujimoto!”

They all started to run at him. “SHUT UP!” Blue flames erupted on their bodies as well and they were lifted off the ground, tossed aside like they were nothing but garbage. “Don’t you dare spoil our touching reunion. I’m afraid time is running out for me.” Rin and I were glued in place, neither of us able to move. “My power is too much for Assiah and so, whatever I possess is doomed not to last long.” Blood was starting to run down Shiro’s face. “Including this old man’s body and just like your mother, my son.”

A black ooze was beginning to form in a huge opening on the floor in front of us. Ooze was starting to rise from the floor. Rin started to push me backwards, tripping over his own feet, sending me flying into the wall behind us and him hitting the floor. “What the hell is that?”

“Gehenna gate. The magical door linking Assiah and Gehenna, now then, let’s be off.” He walked toward Rin. 

Rin started to crawl backwards toward me, still clutching the sword. “No, stay away!” As he screamed blue flames, exactly matching the ones around Shiro’s body, engulfed him, just like they had in the alley.

Satan laughed more. “What was that supposed to be? Did you just piss your pants or something? Pathetic.” He approached him again. “Just get your demonic powers back already.” He grabbed Rin by the sweatshirt and lifted him. 

I started to crawl forward. “RIN!”

With one flick of his wrist the demon possessing Shiro sent me flying backwards again and then started to drag Rin across the floor. I clutched my side as I hit the ground and Rin fought against his grip. “Y/N!” He reached out toward me. “I’m not a demon. I’m a human.”

“The dark blood of the ruler of Gehenna runs thick in your veins, yet your body exists here in Assiah.” He picked him up and tossed him into the ooze. “You’re extraordinary, you know?”

The ooze started to form around Rin and the blue flames subsided. Rin’s screams crushed me. It was hopeless. How had Shiro expected me to do anything when I had no idea what was happening?

“Today’s the day or your rebirth my son.” The demon held his arms up. 

Rin pleaded with us for help. “Somebody! Help me!” I had never seen him scream so loud or look so terrified. 

“Happy birthday my beloved son!” Suddenly Shiro grabbed his necklace and plunged it into his heart. The next time he spoke his voice was normal, though the flames still engulfed him. “No, that boy is my son and I’m taking him back.” The two fought each other for possession of Shiro’s body. “Curses, what do you think you’re doing? Damn you exorcist.” Shiro’s body collapsed in front of us. “So, you mean to sacrifice your own life for him? You astound me you wretched priest. However, it’s already too late.” Shiro’s body was slowly sinking into the ooze. “Gehenna gate has taken ahold of you and it will never let you go.”

Rin was in completely panic mode. He rushed through the ooze and over to Shiro. “Old man!” He pushed and pushed. “Hang on old man! Don’t give up! DAMN!” They both started to sink in.”

My panic rose more as Rin and Shiro vanished under the black ooze. My adrenaline pulsed through my body and I stood up, running as fast as I could toward them. Suddenly, Rin’s hand came back up through the ooze and grabbed the Kurikara sword. I tried to stop him. “Rin! No! Remember what Shiro told you, if you draw that sword you’ll-” I was too late. Rin pulled the sword out of the sheath and a blue light shown before flames engulfed Rin’s body. His ears turned pointed and a tail grew behind him. He raised the sword above his head and screamed as he flung it back down, hitting the ooze, causing it to disappear. Shiro’s lifeless body laid in front of us. Rin put the sword back in the sheath and dropped to his knees. I could see the tears falling down his face. 

I ran over to him and dropped onto my knees in front of him. Before I could grab hold of him he dropped the Kurikara sword and collapsed into my arms, burying himself into me. “Dad…” 

A familiar voice spoke behind us. “Rin?” As I turned I saw who it was, Yukio. Yukio took off at a run when he saw Shiro and dropped next to him. 

Rin let all his emotions go and shook uncontrollably, tears soaking the front of my shirt. I held him tight. “I’m right here baby.” He wrapped his arms around my waist to hold me closer. “I’ll never let you go Rin.”


	5. Part Five

The day of Shiro’s funeral came way too fast for us. The night before had been one of the toughest nights that I had ever had with Rin. His emotions were almost uncontrollable. I had never seen him this broken. Yukio and I couldn’t help him, we tried, but everything we tried was futile. Instead, I just held him as often as he would let me, showing him that I was there, showing him that he wasn’t going to lose anybody else. 

The morning of the funeral was going to be a tough one. Rin had barely gotten out of bed, the only time he did was to use the bathroom and to eat.I had woken up before him, it was raining outside, as much as it would hinder the funeral, it was almost fitting for the day. I sat down slowly on the bed next to Rin, putting my hand on his arm, shaking him gently. “Rin, you have to get up. We need to start getting ready.” He barely moved. “You need to shower at least, you haven’t done that in days.”

Rin slowly rolled over to face me. I could see the tears streaming down his face already. I lowered myself onto the bed next to him and pulled him to me, wiping his tears away with my thumb. He buried his head into my chest and stayed silent. 

“I know it’s hard Rin, but you’ve got Yukio, and you’ve got me.” I smiled a weak smile as he looked up at me. “Neither of us are going anywhere.” I kissed his forehead. “And you’re stuck with me until the end of time.” I could see him relax a little. “Now let’s go shower. You need it.”

I gave Rin a couple of minutes before I headed into the bathroom, joining him in the shower. Just the warmth of the water hitting my face washed away some of the stress of the last few days. Seeing Rin this way when he was usually such a happy go lucky, hot head was exhausting. Not being able to help him like I wanted too was exhausting. As I let the water wash over my face I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and his head lean against mine. I reached up behind me with one hand and placed my hand on his cheek. 

Just that touch gave him comfort, he kissed the side of my head. “Thank you Y/n.”

I turned to look at him. “You don’t have to thank me Rin, I’m your girlfriend, it’s what I’m here for.”

He put his hands on my hips and turned me toward him, pushing me back against the shower wall, putting his lips to mine, finally returning to his usual self. 

* * * * * *

For it being early afternoon it had been very dark outside. As the funeral service ended we had all made our way to Shiro’s grave stone, paying our respects to him. Rin had been the last one to step up to the stone. He hadn’t brought an umbrella and the rain poured down onto him. I stood with Yukio, giving him some time alone. Yukio nudged my arm and nodded toward Rin. I walked over to him, putting my umbrella above the both of us. Rin looked up at me and back down at Shiro. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me as close to him as he could, Kurikara hitting my arm in the process. The sword hadn’t left his side, just like Shiro had told him. 

Rin held Shiro’s cellphone in his hand, we still hadn’t called the number. We hadn’t had the time between putting together the funeral and trying to get past our emotions. Rin brought the one number in it up on the screen and hit call. As Rin brought the phone up to his ear and it started to ring, men in black cloaks started to surround us and we could hear a phone ringing in the distance. 

We both snapped to attention. A man’s voice peeked our interest and as he came into view he drew our attention. “At last we meet.”

A man in colorful clothes, with a cape and a tophat bowed to us. “I am Mephisto Pheles, precept of the Japan branch of the Knight of the True Cross. Father Fujimoto was a dear friend. My thoughts are with you in your time or sorrow.”

Rin’s grip on my waist tightened and if he could have pulled me any closer to him we would have melded together. “Are you all exorcists too?”

Mephesto moved closer to us. “I’m afraid we are. Yes, and we know all about you. Father Fujimoto tried to raise you as a normal human child, unfortunately your true nature decided to poke it’s ugly little head out. Not to offend, but having the son of Satan running loose in Assiah puts the whole of mankind in the worst of jeopardy. Therefore, we are here in the name of the Vatican to exterminate you before you pop off again.”

My grip on Rin’s waist tightened, I was supposed to be his keeper, but I still knew nothing. How did Shiro expect me to keep him safe when I was still clueless. I was growing angry at the way he was speaking to Rin. “Shiro told us that you would offer us protection.”

“Oh, that’s personal my dear girl, this is business.” His eyes narrowed. “Now then, you have two options to choose from. The first one is… we kill you.” I dug my nails into Rin as he growled at Mephesto. “The second one is you attempt to kill us and escape.” He chuckled. “Apologies, you also have the option of committing suicide.” He smiled at him. “You have your options, make your choice sir.”

Rin kept his teeth bared, loosening his grip on me in case he had to spring into action. “Let me join up with you.”

Mephesto looked shocked. “Huh?”

“You can say what you want, think what you want, I don’t give a damn, but get this straight, Satan is not my father.” I looked up at Rin as he spoke, smiling. “I only have one dad, and his name was Shiro Fujimoto.”

“Hang on kid, you want to be an exorcist like Father Fujimoto? May I ask you something?” He pointed at him. “Why would someone like you want to become an exorcist?”

Rin pulled me toward him again. “We’re gonna beat the shit out of Satan.” Mephesto started laughing hysterically. “What the hell is so funny?”

He pointed at him again, laughing as he spoke. “You’re kidding, the son of Satan working as an exorcist. That’s brilliant. I haven’t laughed so hard in ages.”

Rin balled up his fist and hollered. “I’m serious about this!”

“I don’t doubt it. You’re on sir.” All the men in cloaks around us attempted to interject and 

Rin had a shocked look on his face, he couldn’t believe that it had worked. “It’s okay?”

“I can definitely pull some strings, but I must warn you, you’ve chosen a thorny path to follow. You just might end up regretting your decision not to die today.”

I lunged forward toward Mephesto and Rin grabbed me, pulling me back. “You’ll see, we’re going to be the best exorcists out there. We’ll avenge Shiro and show Satan who he messed with!”

He ignored me. “Your fate will most likely be terrible and agonizing.”

Rin tugged my arm as I still fought him. “I don’t give a damn, I’m not a human or a demon anymore. My only choice now is to move on, I’m gonna become an exorcist.”

“Well well, welcome to True Cross Academy then Rin Okumura and Y/n L/n. You have two days to pack and say your goodbyes, then it’s time to go.”

* * * * * * 

When we got back home Rin was fired up, which was surprising. I hadn’t seen him this active since everything with Shiro had happened. We walked through our bedroom doors and Rin closed it behind him, it slammed as he shut it behind him, causing us both to jump. I sat on the edge of the bed. “Are you sure this is what you want to do Rin?”

He leaned against the door. “It’s what I have to do Y/n. If I don’t then the Vatican is just going to kill me, or I’ll be on the run for the rest of my life.”

“We… We’ll be on the run for the rest of our… lives.” I sighed. “How many times have I told you lately that I’m not going anywhere Okumura.”

“I don’t need to involve you in this mess Y/n, you have nothing to do with it, you’re an innocent bystander in all of this. If you got hurt because of me… I’d never be able to live with myself.”

I shot him a glare. “I stopped being an innocent bystander the day that Shiro sat me down and asked me to be your keeper Rin.”

“I never asked you to do that.” He had a look of guilt on his face.

“You didn’t have to ask me to Rin. We promised to spend the rest of our lives together.” I stood back up from the bed and walked over to him. I placed my hand on his chest. “I’m staying by your side no matter what.”

Rin put his hand over mine and smiled. “What did I do to deserve you Y/n?”

I laughed. “Rin, don’t do this to yourself. You’re the most caring person that I’ve ever met, you’re always there for me, and you go above and beyond.” I kissed his cheek. “If anything, you deserve better than me.”

He put his hands on the backs of my legs and picked me up into his arms, carrying me over to the bed. He turned and let himself fall backwards, we laughed as we fell onto the bed and he put his hands in my hair, planting a soft kiss on my lips. 

“I’ll always be here. You’re the best girl that a guy could ask for. I know you’ll always have my back no matter what I do, no matter how bad I screw up, and no matter how much I piss you off.” He put a hand on both sides of my face. “To the ends of the world Y/n.”

The familiar sentiment that the two of us had always used made me feel at home. I kissed the palm of his hand before a huge smile spread across my face. “To the ends of the world Rin.”


	6. Part Six

As morning broke light it made its way through the cracks in the curtains and the sound of our alarm filled the room. Each beep from the alarm was like a jackhammer pounding in my head. This constant stress headache was going to be the death of me. Rin slowly started to stir, today was the day we left for True Cross Academy. He was nervous to say the least, but that was to be expected. I would have been worried if he wasn’t nervous. I felt Rin’s soft hand touch my arm. “Y/n, we have to get up. We’ve only got an hour before we have to leave. Mephesto will be here soon to get us.”

I grumbled and rolled over, grabbing the bottle of pain medicine off the nightstand along with the nearest water bottle. They went down with ease and Rin threw the blanket off of us. I cringed as the cold air hit my skin, almost hissing at him. 

He ignored me and got up, throwing on the clothes that he had left out for himself before taking mine off the dresser and throwing them at me. As my clothes hit me he laughed, the look on my face anything but amused, making him laugh even more. 

I grabbed the clothes from my lap and started dressing. I didn’t know what our new life would entail for us, but if I didn’t say I was as nervous as Rin was I would have been lying. “Rin,” He looked back at me with a goofy grin. “You should go check on Yukio and make sure he’s ready to go as well.”

“Yea.” He started for the door. “I’ll go see.”

He shut the door quietly behind him and I was left to my own devices. The sheer amount of emotions that I had been holding in lately wasn’t good for me, but my body didn’t want to seem weak. We had been through so much in such a short amount of time…

* * * * * * 

I made my way downstairs and into the living room, the only light in the room came from the half open curtains in all the windows. Shiro had always been the one to make sure everything was bright and sunny when we had all woken up. Now that he was gone the darkness loomed over us. No one wanted to take on the roles that Shiro once held. Rin was standing in the kitchen, sipping on a cup of orange juice, leaning against the counter. 

“Did you find Yukio?” I walked sluggishly over to the same counter, hopping up onto it. “We only have fifteen minutes before Mephesto is going to be here.”

Rin placed his empty glass into the sink and walked in front of me, placing his hands on my thighs. “From what the monks told me, they haven’t seen him all morning.”

“I bet he’s visiting Shiro. We’re talking about Yukio here, where else would he be?”

Rin placed his head on my collarbone and I placed my hands on his head, intertwining my fingers into his raven colored hair. “You’re right.” He looked up at me. “Want to just go wait outside? It’s pretty nice out”

I smiled. “Sure.” He helped me off the counter and grabbed our bags, following me out the front door. 

The sunlight hit my face and the feeling was almost refreshing. It had been so long since Rin and I had just sat outside and taken in our surroundings. As we took in all the familiar sounds and sights we were interrupted by the sound of a car speeding our way. When we looked up we both thought our eyes had been deceiving us. A pink limo stood in front of the walkway and when the door opened and a person stepped out we realized we should have known who it was. 

With the tip of his hate Mephesto Pheles stood before us, his white shoot shining brightly in the sun. “Well, well, well.” He smiled a tooth grin at the two of us sitting on the porch. “I see the sun’s out. It’s a glorious say for new beginnings, wouldn’t you say?”

Rin stood up from the porch and took my hand, helping me up as well. He walked leisurely over to Mephesto. “You got a freaky car.”

I hooked my arm behind Rin’s back and glared at Mephesto. “How did you get us into True Cross Academy. I feel like we have a right to know what your connections are since we’re using them.”

He pointed his finger at us and spoke matter-of-factly. “I’m the director at True Cross Academy. That’s the official title anyway.”

Rin’s jaw dropped. “Huh?” 

I took my hand under his chin and helped him shut it. Yukio’s voice jumped the both of us. “Sorry to keep you waiting.” He had a giant grin across his fast as he approached us. “I’m so glad this all worked out. Now the three of us can stay together.”

Mephesto turned away from the three of us and raised his voice, scaring some people walking by. “Come now my friends, True Cross Academy awaits!”

We all piled into the limo, the three of us keeping our distance from Mephesto. Yukio looked over to Rin. “What’s wrong?” If Rin thought he was hiding his annoyance it wasn’t working. Neither of us knew what could possibly have been wrong with him. 

“Nothing.” Rin ignored the question and changed the subject. His favorite defense tactis. ‘Where were you this morning?”

“Visiting dad’s grave. Did you go?” 

An upsetting noise came from Rin’s mouth as the realization hit him, it would probably be a while before he was able to visit him again. “No… I didn’t” He hung his head.

Mephesto broke the awkward silence now looming over the car. “Just a few minutes more and we’ll be in the center of True Cross Academy town.” We all stared out the window at the blossoming town before us. “Every learning facility under the sun can be found right here in Academy Town. Enjoy, dig in, and study until your heart’s content.”

We approached a giant building a couple minutes later and Mephesto looked at Rin and I. “Now then, we’ll step out, you two need to change into your uniforms.”

I could feel my face change to annoyance before I was able to stop it. “You couldn’t have told us to make sure we were in our uniforms before we got here?” 

Mephesto ignored the question and Yukio and him stepped out, leaving us to change. As we stepped out of the limo the two of them waiting patiently on the sidewalk. Mephesto motioned toward him and spoke. “Come now, you have orientation to get to.” He led us to an auditorium full of students. “Find a seat, they’ll give you further instructions from there.”

As the speech from one of the teachers started the two of us zoned out. There was nothing worse than listening to someone talk at you about something you didn’t have any care for. The only thing that pulled our attention back was the words “And now, let’s hear from your freshman representation, Yukio Okumura.”

Rin’s jaw dropped once again, a look that wasn’t befitting for him. “Yukio?!” 

I pushed his jaw up. “That shouldn’t surprise you Rin, Yukio’s always been a smart guy.”

Yukio stood from a couple rows in front of us. “Yes sir,” Girls around us were swooning over Yukio as he made his way to the podium on the stage below. “To be able to join you all here at True Cross, a school I’ve long admired, is something that is both thrilling and sobering.”

Rin placed his hand on my thigh. “The little crybaby that always got bullied,”

“I hope that I can live up to the standards of this place. I’m your freshman class rep, Yukio Okumura.”

Tours of the campus were starting so everyone from the auditorium made their way to the courtyard outside the building. The three of us stood together and more girls made their way to Yukio, still overcome with him, I had never seen so many girls throw themselves at him. Yukio’s face turned bright red as they all spoke to him. Rin watched him with concerned eyes. We both knew how little it took to embarrass Yukio.

As our tour began Rin couldn’t hold back his excitement. Every different area we saw he was dumbfounded. The entrance hall was the first stop, escalators that took you up to the next floor pushed Rin over the edge. “This is a school?!” That goofy grin spread from ear to ear and I couldn’t help but giggle as I watched him. The dining hall was stop two and it made his shock even more clear than the first stop. “Whoa,” He grabbed my waist and squeezed me, pointing up. “Would you get a load of those chandeliers, it’s like a fancy shmancy restaurant.”

Students around us were watching, but the little raven haired boy didn’t seem to care. The tour took us to classrooms, Rin walked around, admiring every knock and cranny. “Damn, do you think they could have made this room any bigger?” He sat at a desk and his wide eyes expression made more people watch him. “Even these desks are bigger than the ones at the monastery.”

A group of girls off in the distance were speaking about him. “What’s with that guy over there, he’s freaking out.” Another girl spoke back. “I know, what’s a weirdo like that doing here?”

I started to step toward them, ready to give them a piece of mind when my jacket of my uniform was grabbed by Rin’s strong hands. “Leave it alone Y/n, they don’t know what they’re talking about.”

As we left the classroom and the tour concluded a man’s voice came over the loudspeaker. “That’s all for today, classes start next week so you should go back to your dorms and get settled in.” We made our way down the stairs and as we got to the bottom we realized that we didn’t even know where we were going. Rin threw his hands in the air. “Where the hell is the dorm, no one told us jack about that.”

I grabbed his arms and pulled them back down. “Relax Rin, we’ll figure it out. Let’s find Yukio, maybe he knows.” A strange sound, almost like a whimpering came from our feet and we looked down to see a small white dog with a pink bandanna around it’s neck. “Who let you in?”

The dog grabbed the ankle of Rin’s pants and started tugging at him, causing Rin to holler out and spin to try to get it off him. The dog let go and stared at us, slowly moving forward, clearly wanting us to follow. We followed as it ran further and further, when it was completely away from everyone at the school it climbed up onto a light pole and in a poof it was no longer a dog. Rin and I both threw ourselves backwards, basically tripping over each other. Mephesto sat before us. “Pardon me, but it would unseamly for the director of the academy to be caught prowling around the halls during the day.”

Rin’s confusion was about to overtake him. “You shape shifted! Does that mean that exorcists can shape shift?!”

“God no.” Mephesto almost looked offended. “Although I am an exception.” He held up two keys, tossing them at Rin and I. We each caught one and stared between Mephesto and it. “That key grants you access to the cram school through any door at any time.”

“Cram school?”

“It’s where the two of you will train to become exorcists. Each day you’ll attend normal high school classes, but afterwards you’ll train at the cram school to become a page. While you study exorcism you’ll be considered an exorcist in training. Your high school classes don’t begin until next week, but cram school…” he stepped toward us. “That starts today.” He put his face inches from Rin’s. “I trust you’re ready to begin?” 

“Never been more ready.” The corner of Rin’s mouth curled upwards as a smirk pulled at it. 

“I have to warn you tho. It would be best if you kept the whole son of Satan thing confidential. Say what you want about your ear, fangs, and tail, but the flames are a no no.” Rin tensed. “Control yourself.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“Fabulous.” Mephesto jumped on the concrete wall beside us. “Let’s get to it.” He jumped off the edge of the wall on the opposite side and we both ran for the edge, afraid that there was nothing there. Mephesto stood on the ground in front of a door on the opposite side. “Try using one of your keys I just gave you on this door.” We both hopped over the ledge and stood in front of the door. As Rin placed his key in the lock and the doors open we both stood with our mouth gaping open.

Even just the hallway was immaculate. I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. Mephesto started to corral the two of us. “Come on, your class is this way.”


End file.
